Red John In The Bedroom With The Knife
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: Shawn crosses a line, again. But this time he is playing with someone more dangerous than ever before. Jane crosses a line, again. But will he like where it takes him.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to go to the capital." Shawn announced on a particularly rainy day to his best friend. Gus didn't even look up from the laptop on his desk.

"Why?" He demanded.

"There's this guy I read about recently. His name is Patrick Jane. He works with the Sacramento Police solving murders." Shawn explained, looking around the office for the sneakers that he had kicked off earlier. Gus looked up with surprise.

"Isn't that what we do? You hate competition." He pointed out.

"There's this one case that he can't solve. A serial killer named Red John. He can't catch him. I want to try." Shawn nealt over to tie his recently re-discovered shoes. Gus stood up, almost involuntarily.

"Red John? The Red Jonh?" He demanded.

"Yeah. Why?" Shawn snatched Gus's keys off a nail near the door and headed out toward the small, blue Echo.

"He's one of California's most well known serial killers." Gus said, following closely behind him.

"I thought that was Mr. Yang." Shawn frowned, sliding into the driver's side and starting the ignition.

"It was, until we caught her." Gus informed him.

"What about Mr. Yin?" Shawn asked, as Gus slid, somewhat awkwardly into the passenger seat.

"He is priority number two."

"Why?" Gus shrugged.

"I don't know. How do we know Yin is a guy anyway. Yang was a girl." Gus braced himself as Shawn made a sharp turn through a red light and onto the highway.

"They're oposites." Shawn said, his voice getting tight, as it always did when Yin and Yang were brought up. It bugged him that he couldn't solve the case. The two faded into scilence, until Gus turned on the radio, for what he was sure to be a very long drive.

"Did you see this week's episode of Bones?" Shawn asked, unable to stand the quiet, and thus making idle chatter.

"I really didn't expect Ange and Hodgins to get married in jail. I thought they would go all out again." Gus said, much more somfortable than he had been a minute ago. Maybe the drive wouldn't be so long after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to do what?" Teresa Lisbon demanded of her consultant Patrick Jane.

Jane sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's really not that hard to follow, Lisbon. I want to use Aurther as bait. Mark will come to kill the one loose end he had left. When he's out of hiding you do your cop thing and we all go home happy. Well, not everyone. Mark won't be happy." Jane trailed off, looking through Lisbon's glass door.

"Yeah, and neither will Aurther if things go wrong and Mark kills him before we can arrest him." Lisbon said.

"Ahh. Aurther did sleep with Mark's wife. He's a slimey worm and deserves to act as the mouse in a cat and mouse game." Jane answered, turning back to Lisbon with that charming smile on his face. The man was so damn used to getting what he wanted. And when he didn't get it through charm and good looks, he was not above pure begging, or just doing whatever the hell he wanted to do anyway.

"And if the mouse get's caught in a trap?" She asked looking out the window to the mid-morning sun. It was too early to be dealing with the bad guys. Lisbon wanted nothing more than to be in bed this early Thursday morning.

"Well, if a mouse did indeed get caught in a trap, I would reccomend letting it go. Members of PETA, like my friend Frankensnort McBearyboopants, here, get kind of upset when you kill innocent animals. Isn't that right, Frankensnort?" Lisbon and Patrick turned in unison to see two men standing the now open doorway of Teresa's office.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Lisbon snapped, annoyed. There used to be a time when they wouldn't let just anyone walk into a police headquarters.

"My name is Shawn Spencer. And this is my friend Frankensnort McBearyboopants, as I just said." The shorter man with brown hair said. His taller, black friend rolled his eyes.

"My name is not Frankenspit McBunnypoppants." Before the man could continue he was interupted by Shawn.

"Frankensnort McBearyboopants. F-R-A-K-E-N-S-N-O-R-T M-C-B-E-A-R-Y-B-O-O-P-A-N-T-S." Shawn rolled his eyes and looked at Lisbon and Jane.

"You'd think he'd be able to say his own name right by now." He smiled.

"As I was saying. My name is Burton Guster. You can call me Gus." Gus extended his hand to first Lisbon and then Jane. The latter smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you Shawn and Gus. But please, do me a favor and answer my friend's question. How did you get in here? This is a police headquarters, though Lisbon here," He jerked his thumb in her direction,

"Does give good directions if you are lost."

"Oh. I teleported in here." Shawn answered smarmily.

"Actually, we just got in from Santa Barbra." Shawn turned to Gus.

"Are you sure it wasn't this piece of white paper I waved in everyones' faces that convinced them I was legitly a psychic?" Shawn asked, turning confused, in Gus's direction.

"I doubt it Mr. Spencer. Psychics aren't real." Jane answered, unable to keep from sharing his know-it-all opinion. Gus and Lisbon shared a glance. After only a few minutes, already they were coming to blows.

"Hey, Jane. Give it a rest." Lisbon snapped, eyeing Shawn nervously. Shawn glared annoyed at Patrick. He opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comeback.

"Shawn, I think you should tell them why were here. Whatever the 'spirits' told you on the ride over." Gus said, unconsciously surrounding the spirits with sarcasm. Shawn immediately started flinging himself around the room.

"Curtains! Roses! Stop! Hearts!" He screamed out, in a vaguely breathless voice.

"Red?" Lisbon questioned, her eyes following the psychic. He opened his eyes a little bit and glanced at her.

"Yyyees. Red." He answered, and then fell to his knees, eyes squeezed shut again.

"James Bond. James Lennon. Noooooo! John Lennon. JOHN!" He shrieked. Then he came out of his trance.

"Red John." Was all he said.


End file.
